Possessed Cardfighter : The Series
by BladeBlaster
Summary: Aichi has an encounter with a darker dark Aichi & rampage every night . They have to stop him , & new friends are met on the way . After Aichi is stopped has a new power . ( There will be another series soon , in a month at least . It's finally complete for now . )
1. Chapter 1 The start of the madness

Aichi is a normal kid , who lives in a kind of normal town , & a not so normal experiences . And one fateful day after peace from the voids attempt to seal the 3 clans & Aqua Force . That was soon all about to change , because a eventful meeting of a way darker side to himself than psyqualia .

" None is safe "  
>" None shall sleep "<br>" Your time will come soon "  
>" ... Is next "<br>Phrases all written in blood by a certain someone .

Tasunagi Kourin , Tokura Misaki , Takeshi Miwa , Katsuragi Kamui , Komoi Shingo , Ishida Nadoki , Ren Sugiamori , ... ... , Toshiki Kai . They all ...

Kai : I'm falling !

Sure falling that's what I was gonna say falling , ( Whispers ) dang almost spoiled it .

Ren : WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shhhhhhhhh ! Ren don't spoil it for the people who haven't seen the special Possessed Cardfighter by the way before reading more because were about to go back in time a week before there ... " falling " let's go with that read the special I wrote Cardfight Horror Story : Possessed Cardfighter . That's chapter 10 or 9 , but spoiler alert the story doesn't end there it only just begins .

A week ago , before the " falling " ...

Aichi wakes up and ...

Aichi : Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ( like in a scary movie )

Emi : What's wrong Aichi ?  
>( Aichi tries to hid it behind his back &amp; play dum )<br>Aichi : Umm... Nothing

Emi : What do you mean nothing you were screaming like slender man knocked on your door .

Aichi : It's nothing I Umm ... ( tries to come up with a lie ) Spider , yes it was a spider .

Emi : A spider ( sarcastically )  
>( Aichi sweating hoping she'll buy it )<br>Aichi : Yes a ... Ax ... Spider I just overreacted .  
>( starting to sweat more )<p>

Emi : Well I guess even with Cardfighting your still the same old Aichi . ( she leaves )  
>Aichi : Heeeeewwww , glad she bought it . Now this ( he pulls out an bloody axe from behind his back ) Why the heck do I have this ? ( he decided to hide it )<p>

And for some reason he had on his purple under instead of his pajamas & it was beat up .

Aichi : Weird

He got up an did his normal routine & left for school still wondering why he had a bloody axe in his bead the whole way there & in school .

The gang went to card capital & saw alarming news on the tv there .

News Guy : There is a mass murder killing people who play the card game Vanguard . Strange criminal & leaves desturbing messages in blood . Recently a student at Fukuhara Highschool was killed & another message . It seems their targeting there councilor Susagamori Ren , there has now a load of security protecting Susagamori .

Everyone : WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT !

Nadoki : A mass murder

Shingo : And he's targeting cardfighters

Kourin : And from the looks of it , specifically Ren .

Misaki : What's with the creepy blood messages ?

Aichi : ( mumbles ) Could ... It ... Be ... Me no there's Noway that was just a coicedence nothing more nothing less .

Nadoki : What is nothing

Aichi : ( nervously ) Nothing , nothing at all well ...

( he tells Nadoki , Shingo , Misaki , & Kourin about this morning )

All : WHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTT ( as dramatic as before )

Aichi : I know it's weird exactly what I thought .

Nadoki : Don't worry me & Shingo will stay with you for the night .

Shingo : Yeah and if whoever the murder is tries to get you wannable over here will use villance .

Aichi : Okay , I guess

At night while Aichi's dreaming ...  
>He stands in a black endless room<br>Aichi : Hello Hello  
>His voice only echoes in the emptiness<p>

A mysterious dark red mist appears

Mist : Hello, Aichi

Aichi : How do you know me ?

Mist : I am your father ( in a dark vader voice )

Aichi : What ?

Mist : Just kidding , I am you .

Aichi : Still confused , how can you be me .

Mist : I am your true inter darkness , I'm inside you .

Aichi : Why should I listen to you then ?

Mist : What would possibly give you a reason not to trust me ?

Aichi : Psyqualia

Mist : What that was barely one percent of me , I'm the full thing & am here to help you become stronger .

Aichi : If that was barely one percent I don't want to see one hundred .

Mist : Ya wanna know ?  
>The mist move toward Aichi coming straight for him .<br>Aichi : Wait , what I never agreed to this ...  
>It already went inside of him his eyes turn blank &amp; not blue but blood red . Back in reality ...<p>

Aichi was still sleeping fidgeting like he was having a bad dream .

Naoki falling asleep : Hey Shingo stay up ( Sleeply ) ( Tugging on Shingo ) .

No use they both fell asleep . When suddenly ... Aichi's eyes open blood red , he looked like he was possessed get it , get it possessed Cardfighter waking up looking like he was possessed , I know bad pun .

Aichi woken up grabbed the axe from before & lifted the window out & crawled through quietly , an shut it .

Shingo & Naoki waked up ...

Nadoki : Hey granny glasses was that window always bloody ?

Shingo : No & was Aichi always ...gone ?

Nadoki : What ya mean he's right ... WHERE DID HE GO !

Shingo : He couldn't have gone far .  
>They saw him out the window &amp; followed him .<br>Nadoki : Did Aichi always have bloody axe ( sarcastically )

Shingo : No , wait that was sarcasium

Aichi was running on the rooftops like a assassin they were on buildings to , but slower .

Nadoki : And since when can Aichi parkour ?

Shingo : I don't know everything , maybe he's sleepwalking .

Nadoki : Sleepwalkers can parkour

Shingo : Shut up

They continued till ...

Nadoki : GET EM !  
>He tacked their blue haired possessed friend .<br>Nadoki : Aichi what are you doing why'd you go out the window ? Since when can you parkour ? And WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THE AXE ?

He looked down staring into the blood red eyes of this possessed friend .

Nadoki : I don't think he's sleepwalking , he's POSSESSED !

Will they bring Aichi back find out next on Dragonball z

( preview for chapter 2 )

Nadoki : Aichi

( Punching & kicking each other on the rooftop )

Shingo : Hold em

A snap of a thinger , & Aichi eyes turn back to normal

Everyone exept Aichi : COULD IT BE

( preview end )

Chat SessionNadoki : Can't WAIT to be killed off ( sarcastally )... ... : Can't wait to exist so I can snuggle with Aichi-SamaAichi : La.. Y.. You don't exist yet how are you in the chat ?Possessed Aichi ( from the special ) : I'll deal with herAichi : No ... Need... : I WANT TO EXIST NOW WRITE MY CHAPTER BLADEBLASTER ! Or I'll send you to limbo .Me : I'm getting to it G.. I mean ... : Can I exist pleaseMe : You don't exist till season 2 Je... Man I'm a spoiler .Chrono : Can I be in the series ?Me : No... ... : Can we exist ?Me : Does Season 2 , 2B , & Spinoff mean anything to people ! NO I DID IT AGAIN SPOILERS !Kai : I was fall...Me : SHUT UP ! SPOILER MOUTH YOU STUPID SELL YOUR SOUL FOR A CHILDREN'S CARDGAME !Possessed Aichi ( Now ) : ( looks at the script ) ... What are my lines ?Me : I don't ... Own Card...fight ... Vanguard ... ( angrily ) 


	2. Chapter 2 Problem

Hello peeps want more then let me know . I don't thought I'd come back this , after reading alot of the manga . I had a little of a change of heart , so let's go . Back to Posessed Cardfighter " NOOOOOOOO ! " What Aichi ? " Never not this again " Do you have a problem " Yes " Well then , too bad .

Chapter 2

Problem

Shingo suddently had an idea " If he's sleep waking " , he thought , SNAP! . " Aiiiiccchhhiii !? " , Nadoki says shocked , Aichi blinks and his eyes turn back to there ocean blue color . " Aargh " , Aichi grabs his head " What ?! Happened " , Aichi looked down at the axe . He completely freaks out " Do you not remember anything ? " , asks Nadoki . " Uhhhhh... So it wasn't a dream or ever was ? Does THAT MEAN I'M REALLY A MURDER ?! " , Aichi remembers back to the past days when he thought , he was dreaming . " Wait , this has happened before ? " , Shingo asks studdering . Nadoki gets off Aichi so he can explain , Aichi sits down on his knees bending down .GULP " Well , it started about a week ago I started having these weird dreams that I could barely remember . Butttt...overtiiimee I started remembering them veerrrry vividly att...that & in them I was killing people , I don't even know why butttt . I just couldn't control myself my body movvved... On its own . I dismissed them as just dreams then today when I heard about the murder ... I started to worry a bit ...especially when I woke up ... To..da...yyy " , Aichi explains .

" Wh..at.. Did... Exactly ...happen " , Nadoki asks hesitantly . Aichi looks down even more I was in the clothes from my dreams... And there was...a bloody axe next to me .

Next day

Aichi was now extremely worried what were they gonna do about this ? Though Nadoki & Shingo were able to calm him down , only a little this was troubling him . What if it happens again ? What if he targets his friends next to or worse Kai ? If anything he didn't want his mentor to find out , that would be awkward .

" Hey Aichi " , Aichi freezes up at a hand on this shoulder , he completely stops walking . " Are you okay " , Misaki asks confused " You seem like somethings bothering you " , Aichi looks down " its...nothing " . Misaki looks at Aichi worryingly & they continue to school . " Aichi is it the dreams ? " , Misaki asks & Aichi stops again " Yeeee...no , no that's not it at all " Aichi was a horrible at lying . Though when he first had them he asked Misaki what to do . Since dreams seem to have some sort of meaning , maybe it meant he was worried about his future or something . She didn't know how to make exactly help him , so she just reassured him it's only a dream . Though she didn't know the unfortunate truth ... That it was real .

Chat session

BladeBlaster: Dangggg , since when was the last time I did this ?

Shingo : ( touches his glasses) 2014

Aichi : The why can't we make sure it stays that way ?

BladeBlaster: Why Aichi ?

Aichi : Cause that means more terror for me & the rest of the cast

BladeBlaster : Why Aichi ? I have soo much worse fanfictions planned for you , this isn't even the start

Nadoki : It g...e...t...s WORSE ?!

Aichi : ( GULPS ) BladeBlaster-SAMA hasn't even gotten out to the ones were I'm killed .

Nadoki: BUT YOUR BLADEBLASTER'S FAVORITE CHARACTER!

BladeBlaster : Doesn't give him immunity from getting killed or worse

Aichi : I've ... Been ... Killed ... Five times

Kai : Well , you feel my pain now

BladeBlaster : Come on your deaths haven't been THAT bad

Aichi : Oh yeah , you wanna bet what about " stabbed through the heart and you too late "

BladeBlaster : Spoiler much ? Do the thing

Aichi : ( sighs ) BladeBlaster for the good of everyone doesn't own Cardfight ! Vanguard !

BladeBlaster : If I had my way you'd be with Kourin right now , and Chrono wouldn't have all that LUCK !


	3. Chapter 3 Mayhem Part one

Wow I just reread the first chapter , alots changed since then . I was surprised how different my writing was . " Yep you're even more violent and darker then before " Well , Aichi it's been awhile I've even had to rethink the story it was so long . Especially since my mindset is a bit different from then . And because of that comment I can't wait till later Possessed Cardfighter special, can't wait to get to that point in the story now . " Noooo ! You're eviler then Link Joker " Spoiler much " Everyone's seen Link Joker " How do you know ?

Chapter 3

Mayhem

There Aichi was sitting in bed , a little scared to go to sleep . Knowing what can happen " Should I...Can I go to sleep... After " . He was frightened of the idea of harming more people , especially his friends . And he knows better then anyone , for some reason he's after Ren's head . He was absolutely terrified of the idea of killing anyone , even him ...

But , suddenly his vision got blurry , his eyes started to close . " What's going on ? " , and despite his efforts his suddenly fell asleep , somehow .

Aichi was once again in the black void . " no " , he thought , he looked around frantically trying to see if the strange misty void would consume him again . " Why so stressed Kyun-san " , he looked in front of him with a surprised look cause it just appeared out of nowhere . " You " , Aichi tried to look without fear in his heart at the void . " Wow what's with the negativity ? " , the void says very sarcastically . " You know why , with the stuff you made me do , I'm sick of it " , Aichi looks at the figure seriously . The figure would be grinning if it had a face to speak of . "'I feel intense anger Sendou , almost killer intent , have I really started to effect your personality already ? " , the void says with amusement . Aichi's face softened , he didn't even realize it . Then he looked down at his hands and noticed the intense & corrupted aura around him . His looked similar to when he was controlled by psyqualia . His face sifted to udder despair & fear " W..h..a..t..? " , He replied frightened . " Hehe , well well well , you didn't even notice . Hehe good " , the void continued in a very amused tone . " I'm...not... I gonna stop this BLOODSHED! " , Aichi declares . A very manical laugh came from the void " You don't have a choice in the matter ! " , the void said with greater imusement . The void edged closer to Aichi getting extremely close , Aichi trying very hard to stand firm in this things wake . " You WILL be consumed by MADNESS and no cardgame can change that . " , " BACKOFF I WILL FIND A WAY TO STOP YOU ! " , " No one CAN ...no WILL be able to stop us not even Kai and by the way he's not safe... Hehe HAHAHAHHAAA ! I'm saving him for later " ( now Aichi had flinched and had a terrified look at the thought ) . The figure would have a very saddistic smile full of pleasure , the aura once again consumed his body " Argh ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH " , he had now fell to his knees... Suddenly a saddistic grin had appeared on his face , his eyes showed to have turned blood red . " Hehe and with Nadoki & Shingo out of the way ...hehe Ren's time is up , and he will not be the last , not by a long shot . "

Aichi body , now back in reality was struggling like he had a bad dream . Aichi's eyes had opened to blood red with a quick grin . " Now it's time " he'd taken off to do the deed . Nadoki & Shingo couldn't sleep knowing what could happen , Ren could be revealed to be dead on the news the next day . Those thoughts lingered in their minds the entire night .

" No no NOOOOOOOOO ! " Aichi's thoughts as he looked in complete despair at the news , the next day . He hadn't left for Card Capital yet , it was a Sunday ( that means a certain event is approaching, sooner the expected ) . " W..wow what happened " , Emi looked at the news pretty scared . " Maybe we should change the " , Shizuka was quick to change it , seeing that morebid sight ( not knowing her very own son did it ) . That image stayed with Aichi , the sight of Ren laying bloody on the ground . But the worse part was the blood stained message " This is not the end , only the beginning " , was the worst part . He couldn't remember doing it but seeing Ren's corpse told him he had done it .

Chat Session!

Aichi : You are OFFICALLY the new Shakespeare

BladeBlaster : Aichi , Aichi remember what you last comment caused

Nadoki : So is the special not cannon anymore ?

BladeBlaster : Guess so , this is very Dragonball Super-like

Misaki : A more gorey version

BladeBlaster : Hey Misaki , welhay you been up to ?

Misaki ( think of the current Psyqualia zombie arc in the manga ) : Nothing , don't want to talk about it .

Ren : You ... KILLED ME MEANIE !

BladeBlaster : If I didn't severely shift the story it could of been worse ( points to Aichi ) plus Aichi did it

Aichi : WAIT WHAT

Lang Yaio : BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight! Vanguard! I wish BladeBlaster-SAMA did , the I'd be cannon

BladeBlaster : Hey , you don't exist yet

Aichi : NOOO MY WORSE NAGISA NIGHTMARE HAS BEGUN, why'd you add a yahdere

BladeBlaster : Easy even more torture

Lang Yaio : BladeBlaster-SAMA write me in already

BladeBlaster: Okay I'll get right to it next time


	4. Chapter 4 Mayhem Part Two

Welcome back ladies and gents , the " falling " is approaching . " NOOO , please stop before that " Upupupu , huh begging now a little talk-no-jutsu , huh no that doesn't work on me . " Okay at least no Lang Yaio " In that case I'll get to adding her now " Noooo kill me off now " Nope your not even close to be aloud to die , yet . " You know that laugh a second ago was very Monokuma " Well I have watched Danganronpa & it's awesome .

Chapter 4

Mayhem , it gets worse

Aichi had walked to Card Capital with an unexpected surprise . He came in looking down , when he suddenly heard " YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU ! " , he looked up " Ummm... But wHA..." . " Aichi ! " , he heard Kai in the background . " So that's your name , now I can properly have my revenge " , a girl said having a katana pointed to his head . " Hey WHATS GOING ON ! " , Aichi says in a very scared tone & his face was super comical " Whhhh...why d...do...do...want...to...to...kill me ? " , Aichi asks studdering . " SHES INSANE , A NUTJOB " , he hears Nadoki yell in the background . " I'm here to kill you Aichi ...Uhhhhh what's your last name ? " , the mysterious girl asks " Ssss...eendou " " Shindou ? " " Sendou " " Ah Sendou , okay Aichi Sendou time to die " " Why ?! What did I ever do to you ? " " You killed my brother and must die ! " . " NUTJOB ! PSYHCO ! " , he heard Shingo yell in the background . " Don't you think you have the wrong guy , Aichi wouldn't kill . " , says Misaki calmly defending her friend . " Hey I think this girl might be from an insane asylum or something " , Aichi hears Miwa say . " Nope , I'm sure he's the one " , says the girl . Aichi was now sweating bullets " Doo...don't killllll...me , I'm not sure what you're talking about " , the sword only edged closer to his head . Aichi sweated more looking into eyes ready to murder . Aichi standed firm that void thing is scarier , he stopped sweating and looked at her with his serious mode look . His ocean blue eyes met the girl's grey rage filled eyes . Kai was gonna stand up and interfere, but realized he didn't need to . Kai had realized he had this , if it was a year ago it would be different & he'd need to , he's grown up now . " I didn't DO it , there's obviously a mistake " , Aichi said with confidence . Shingo thought " Aichi is so cool " , the entire building was silent . Kamui thought " Come on , bro " , Kourin thought " Aichi " . The girl squinted looking into Aichi eyes , the murders were blood red & full of madness . This Aichi's were ocean blue & innocent . And he seems alot more sane then you the murder . But , other than that they look exactly the same . But would someone who would kill have all these people defending him . " Maybe I was wrong " , the girl acknowledges , katana and simile with a innocent smile . " Huh " , he suddenly lost his posture , when he was surprised with the sudden hug . " You're a little adorable to be one " , she says with upmost joy . The more surprising thing happened next ... A kiss on the cheek ... And Aichi blushed , she standed infront of him . Everyone look dumbfounded behind the girls sudden change of heart . She had a loving smile holding his hand " I'm Lang Yaio " , the girl now deemed as Lang Yaio says . " I'm ... So... Uhhh confused " , Aichi says with udder shock . Miwa had a very smug grin at this . And Kourin punched him " Jealous tsudere " " NO , and I'm not a tsudere . "

The girl had jet black hair in a ponytail , around Aichi's height with grey eyes .

Chat session !

Lang Yaio: Hi Aichi-SAMA ( hugging on Aichi ) after BladeBlaster-SAMA look a leave I Was worried I'd never get to see you .

Aichi : NOOOOOOOO !

BladeBlaster : What a happy couple , Kourin has more competition

Kourin: ( blushing ) Just what are you saying ?!

BladeBlaster: Upupupu , nothing

Aichi : BladeBlaster is the devil

Kai : ( looking down the script ) ( sigh ) BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight! Vanguard!

Nadoki : Wait are we gonna forget this chick almost killed him

Lang Yaio : Stop living in the past Nadoki

Nadoki : It was a minute ago


	5. Chapter 5 Mayhem Part Three

Now time to countdown to the " falling " " it's that close " two chapters at that , I've finally decided the time . Plus Lang Yaio was the first sign it was approaching , you're surprised . " But so soon , I thought it would be the 9th or 10th chapter " Change of plans & you know it's not the end . " Oh yeah you're going through with that " well I did severely change what happens afterwards , you'll see .

Chapter 5

Mayhem Part three , the countdown starts

Well Lang Yaio found a way into Miaji , how and why he doesn't want to know . He got Lang Yaio off him for today , he needs a restraining order on her . Well anyway he was now walking back home , and with thing about killing Lang's brother he fully remembers . After getting a good look at her , Aichi was able to remember she looks like him . He was the Fukuhara student that he killed , it lingered in his mind he felt guilty saying he was innocent . But Nadoki reassured him earlier it was okay , that didn't change anything though it still bothers him . One of the many reasons he's uncomfortable around her ... She would be right to take his life it could end this . But he doesn't want to just run away from it... He wants to make up for those sins ...

He noticed there were shadows looming over him . " Uhhhh... " , he looked up to see people he was sure were familiar...wait " So you go to the fancy Miaji academy again huh little Aichi " " ...who are you all " " Oh so you forgot us now " " Uhhhh...should I remember ? " , Aichi had gotten a very bad feeling about this... " Let's just say you used to be a punching bag " , wait now he recognized them their the bullies from when he was little . " With Ishida around you and that other thug Toukura it's gotten hard to bully you lately, big shot " " Heh , don't forget the idol " " Yep , her to " Misaki is not a thug , he thought . But , yet people still paint her as one . Though considering how scary she is it's understandable . " ... So that means... " " You can guess smart guy " , Aichi puts his hands up " Wait violence doesn't solve anything... Can't we get to an understanding here " " Nope " GULP ... Aichi was indeed scared he couldn't talk or Cardfight his way out of this . " Now that rude we've been waiting " , the backed him into an ally . Aichi only thought " Someone please save me " , he closed his eyes . The all laughed at his reaction the came to the conclusion he really hasn't changed at all since then . " J...just do...don't...hurt...m...me too much " , Which surprised them , he said so calmly . " You trying to look cool or something , trying to buy time till someone saves you . NO ONES COMING NOT ISHIDA OR THE REST! " , one of them said to intimidate him . The one in the middle grabbed his collar and looked straight at him . He opened his eyes determined with no fear " I've honestly seen scarier " , Aichi states firmly . That made the other two mad , especially the one in the middle who looks like he wanted to kill him . Though for some reason , Aichi couldn't understand why he wasn't fazed at all . He just gave an uncaring look . " Hey maybe we should stop maybe he knows Ishida is coming or something " , the one on left suggest . The one on the right was scared of the thought... But you could barely tell . For some reason Aichi had became very perceptive . He turns to the one on the right " Nadoki-San isn't coming & since I can't fight back , you so scared ? " , Aichi says very monotone with a blank look . Now the one on the right was frightened " How did he know " , the one on the right was now very frightened but now because of Aichi . " You trying to mess with our heads? Huh " , the one in the middle says trying to act tough . Aichi turns to him with the same blank stare , the bully flinches . " Can you let go of me ? " , Aichi asks " YOU YOU THINK YOU'RE SO BADASS ! THAT THIS IS A MANGA OR SOMETHING ! " , the bully yells . " Why are you so full of fear ? I'm clearly the weaker one here " , he now had let go of Aichi " I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU WIMP " , the bully yells freaked out . " Then what's with your heart beat it's erratic " , Aichi continues . " I don't think we should mess with him " , the one on the left says full of fear . The one in the middle goes to punch him but stops mid punch . Aichi's eyes were closed and he was grinning ( BladeBlaster : Oh god , the ones that read the special know what's up ) . " Hehe ( there was now shade under Aichi's eyes ) what's wrong ( Aichi's tone had changed ) you're that scared all I've done is try to reason with you apes . " . The all backed up now full of terror . " Why'd you're tone just changed " , he said in a freaked out tone . Completely out of fear the one in the middle went again for the punch " FREAK ! " , then suddenly he had taken a blown to the he head . Aichi foot was planted on his head, " Aichi " had his hands in his pocket with a toothy grin & the shadow was still over his eyes . The other two " attempted " to run away in fear at the sight of one of them knocked out . Aichi grabbed the both of them by the collar . They tried to squirm away but it was futile . " ( Aichi's eyes had a red glint ) Hehe you really thought you can run away . " , they tried to scream but they were both " silenced " .

He'd finally snapped back to reality to see what HE had done . " N...n...n...n...( Aichi was now frightened ) ...no ... I did ...this " , he was absolutely terrified at what he had done . He looked down " Wh... 's happening to me " , Aichi says shaking they were beaten to an edge of their life . Aichi thinks remembers everything from last night...what that void thing told him . " It's infecting me ", what was he gonna do, no amount of reassuring would calm him down..." Have... I become a monster " .

Upupupu Chat session !

Nadoki : You got that from Parasyte didn't you ?

BladeBlaster : Yep , Shinichi's character development inspired it

Aichi : Just why ?

BladeBlaster : The worst has yet to come

Aichi : I know that but still ( sigh ) thankfully BladeBlaster does not own Cardfight! Vanguard!

BladeBlaster : Don't worry it only gets worse , this is the longest chapter so far


	6. Chapter 6 Mayhem Part Four

Time almost up after this th gore feast begins " Don't you go to school tomorrow " Oh crap . " Ha then I have time left " . Well I'm going to enjoy the " falling " finally hitting that milestone . " Let me guess " Yep , the REAL story will FINALLY begin . " I never thought I'd see the day when it finally would " . Upupupu 2016 is Thr promise revival year of Possessed Cardfighter ( snifes ) almost makes me cry almost .

Now here we go !

Chapter 6

Mayhem Part Four , " Times up "

Aichi just laid there thinking " is this the end , end of my path " , will I let Lang kill me or will I wait & be reborn into madness as the mist keeps telling me . He didn't really give it a name ... Not like he'd give the thing the pleasure , but it was a little inconvenient . Mist thing , void thing weren't really names . Well it did claim to be apart of him the " 100% darkness " of him . Were they really one and the same ? So that makes him the " 100% light " then . It'd be acceptance if he referred to that thing as him as well ... Hmmm... Of all the stuff going on why's he thinking of something so trivial . Especially with all the crazy stuff like Lang trying to kill him & Ren's death " And of all things I'm thinking of THAT now " , he thought .

His eyes started to shut on their own , Aichi knew very well what that meant . Just like that he was fast asleep .

" Well here I am once again " , Aichi says sarcastically . " Well you seem unhappy " , the thing appears once again . Aichi arms were crossed with an very unempressed look . " Come on , what did I do to deserve this ? " , it says with fake sadness . " Like your really sad " , says Aichi stating the not so obvious . " You've become very perceptive " , it says almost happy . " Isn't it obvious " , Aichi replies confused . " Nope , not to NORMAL person " , " And you qualify as normal , what's your definition of normal " . It looked offended if it had a face . " Well we're normal I guess " , " Stop saying we're " , " We are , us " , it says to annoy Aichi with its reply . " Okay , don't say anything that suggests we're one and the same " , Aichi replied extremely annoyed . " But we ... " , " No " , " You're still in denial " , it says actually surprised . " I'm not in denial " , " That's exactly what someone in denial would say " . " I am NOT in DENIAL ! " , Aichi's still refusing to believe it . " It IS so " , it claims . " I'm not having this conversation with you " , Aichi ending the back and forth . " Oh yeah , I almost forgot " , " Forgot...what exactly " , " Times up " , " Times up ?! " , it shifted to " 0:00 " . " You can shift forms " , " You never knew " , " No " , " Well too late for that I guess " , " Why ? " , " Times up " , " What's that supposed to mean ? " , " It's too late " .

And like that Aichi woke up ... " Uh what , just like that nothing happened that's not reassuring " , Aichi thought . It was morning and surprisingly nothing happened . I everything seemed normal .

Aichi sat there at his desk thinking " Is it over " , it was really puzzling him it all just STOPPED . He rested his head on his hand ... Everything was ...

Normal again too ...normal

" Times up "

Wait what he wasn't asleep... He'd suddenly had a big headache . " Uhhhhh... You okay Aichi ? " , Nadoki asks hesitantly . " It's day ... He's okay... Right ? " , Nadoki thought to himself . " Yeah...argh...I'm...fine " , Aichi replies trying to reassure Nadoki with a pleasant smile . Awww Aichi was so adorable he couldn't kill a fly... Right...

Aichi walked to the Cardfight club when..." Aiiiiiiccchhhhiiiiiiii-SAMA ! " , Lang , Nagisa style tackles him . Aichi noticed one of the looks he was getting . He turned to see the bullies bandaged up in the corner , they finched then ran when Aichi saw them . He couldn't blame them after the beating he gave them . ( sigh ) Aichi realized it was over but not forgotten . Aichi just smiled a let Lang squeeze him to death .

" Times up , times up me the madness is beginning . The MADNESS HOUR HAS ARRIVED! "

Aichi was the only one who can hear it " Madness hour " , Aichi whispers looking up . Lang Yaio looks up " Aichi " , " aargh " ," You okay, I didn't squeeze you too hard ? " . She could swear for a second his eyes flashed red . Lang Yaio squints " Those eyes " , she thinks . Misaki walk by with Hikari ( sigh ) " What's wrong Misaki ? " . They pass by the scene " Just another day in paradise " , Misaki replies sarcastically .

" Aichi ... ( her silent rage was building up ) " , " Hey , wanna go for a walk ? " , Lang Yaio knew instantly what that meant . How is it possible though does he have multiple personality disorder or something , she wanted answers . She put up a excited look so no one would worry " HAVE MY DREAMS CAME TRUE AICHI-SAMA ! " , Lang Yaio says with her most fangirl voice . " Aichi " knew it was an act instantly , and like that they left .

Chat session is here Upupupu!

Lang Yaio : Awwww killed off already

Shingo : How do you know that ?

Everyone : The special

Shingo : Oh...no

BladeBlaster : Upupupu it's time

It ( 100% darkness ) : Times up , times finally up

Aichi : ...

BladeBlaster : No reaction ? no insult ? NO BEGGING FOR IT TO STOP

Aichi : ( sigh ) Well better get ready to have alot of blood on my hands

BladeBlaster : You're being no fun

Aichi : BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight! Vanguard!

BladeBlaster : Come on, be a little enthusiastic

Aichi : You wanna SEE ENTHUSIASTIC!( unscathing the Blaster Blade liberator sword )

BladeBlaster : Calm down the awesomeness will begin

Aichi : No 2 year long cliff hangers

BladeBlaster : None


	7. Chapter 7 Madness Hour

Upupupu it's time...

Chapter 7

Madness Hour

" Aichi are you really Aichi " , " Yes and no I'm the better one " , " The psychotic one " , " Well I'm the one in control now " . They were a little ways away from the school... " Do you have multiple personalities or something " , Lang asks . " It's more complicated than that " , " Aichi " replies . His red glowing eyes were very visible now . Lang pointed her katana to his head like before... But something was stopping her from killing him . " You can't kill me your head over heels with the other me " , " Aichi " says tauntingly . Killing this murder meant killing an innocent as well...they shared the same body . " You could of killed me before when I had less control . Now that you've met the other me you don't have the will to kill me . " , " Aichi " continues . " What do you mean by con... " , Lang's question was stopped short... " Stabbed through the heart and your too late... " , " Aichi " sings as Lang's stabbed with her own katana...

Suddenly...

" NOOO! "

Lang's body's grabbed before hitting the floor... Theirs tears ... " It's so cold " , Lang thought in her last moments . " Lang...DON'T DIE ! " , she could hear Aichi the REAL Aichi . He was here she could tell by his soft ocean blue eyes . Ah , blue that's the last color she she's before death . Blue

( Aichi : Aww that's cute for you Me : I had to rewire this entire first part of this so my touture meter was low . ( sigh ) So I added this to it . )

" Times not up yet ... Not till 8 it's 2 now . And it's two cause there was already on death " , it had reclaimed Aichi's body again . It continues be giggling manically...

" GET OUT OF MY BODY ! " , " Ours " , " We're not the same " , " Well times not up till all of them are dead " , " Stop Ren's death already broke me , please don't kill anyone else . " , " Then once we kill all of them you'll be left shattered " , that one sentence made the madness already eating at him grow...

" N...n...no... "

" The hour will become 4 after these next ones . And those will be far from the last . "

Meanwhile...later

" Aichi " enters the Cardfight club room and everyone inside freezes ... After sharing information their sure what's up with Aichi . Shingo snapped his fingers . SNAP " Why are you all snapping " , " Aichi " asked innocently . They were all snapping just in case . " Aichi " looked at them with an innocent smile . They knew it was fake " Why it's daytime ? " , Nadoki asks confused . " And why is the snapping not working ? " , Shingo asks nervously . " Well make that 6 in the Madness hour " , " Madness hour ? " ," What do you mean by six ? " , they all questioned him . " Aichi " was humming the saddistic song from earlier ... The axe slid from " Aichi's " sleeve " No , wait that's eight " , he remembers . " Ei...ght ? " , Misaki ask uneasily . " Ren , Lang , Kamui , Miwa ... Now you all . " , " Aichi " responses with amusement . " Their ...GULP...dead " , Kourin replies not wanting to believe it . " Aichi " laughs maniacally " You all ... Then Kai , and no ones gonna save you . Did you know this room is soundproof ? Who would've known, kinda convinent " , " Aichi " continues with his eyes closed since walking in . " Oh no ... " , just like that the blood splatters . Nadoki coughs up blood after being slashed the stomach . He grabs his chest with his hands being stained red . " NADOKI! " , they all yell in despair . With a big BOOM a lightning fast kick sending him flying to the wall . Coughing up more blood... The room is already very painted with red . " And with each drop it gets reder " , " Aichi " continues his manical song . They covered their mouth just dumbfounded with the blood splattered . " That makes 5 , with a room painted with red " , they had frozen they were dead , seeing Nadoki's corpse already doused them in despair . With his red eyes showing he moves towards Shingo . " With every kill the simile only grows wider " , " Aichi's " grin was even more twisted then before . Shingo was sweating bullets he could feel the murder intent . It felt like the devil was coming for his head . " Aichi's " foot rested on his head SQUISH like that his head was split like a melon . His brain tissue was splattered on the floor .

" ... " , something in the REAL Aichi snapped . In his mind he covered his head and closed his eyes . A face full of despair " n...n...n...n...NOOOOOO MORE ! "

" And that makes six ... "

" NOOOO MORE ! "

" Oh now there's beautiful brain tissue on the ground "

" I...I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE ! "

" Now are you full of madness yet ? Nope now we must continue till 9 "

" NOOOOOOOOOO ! I'm already shattered "

" Then you'll soon be fragments "

Kourin was starting to curl up " we're dead, we're SO dead " . " Get a hold of yoursel... BLAH! " , and like that Misaki's corpse hit the floor . " Aichi's " axe went clean through her heart . Her corpse fell beside Kourin ...

Tears ... she looked up to the " killer " and was surprised . " No more " , she saw the REAL Aichi with a broken look on his face . The look on his face illustrated how broken and shattered he was inside . She could only imagine being forced to murder all his friends . His face changed back to the grin & the red eyes once again morphed to blood red . His foot set on her stomach the axe was once again swung . And the axe rested stabbed through he skull .

" ... "

" Full of madness yet ? "

" ... "

" one more will do . And that makes 8 , Kai's the last one left till the Madness hour is up . "

" Miwa , Kamui , they suddenly disappeared " , Kai was wondering around town . He was puzzled they suddenly vanished without a trace . He heard footsteps behind him . " Where'd everyone go " , the streets were quiet , he was suddenly alone...

" He...lp...me...Kai "

He turned to see " Aichi " smiles with his hands in his pockets . His eyes were closed ... He was now in his purple jacket with his light purple under . " Hey " , " Wait I heard a plee for help just a second ago . From you " , Kai could feel the twisted aura around him . " Are you really Aichi ? " , he heard a manical giggle coming from him that soon became a laugh . " Who are you or what ? And what are you doing inside Aichi's body ? " , " Not like that matters Kai , times up " , " What's that supposed to mean ? " , Kai was now very uneasy . " Aichi " further continued his laughter " 0:00 , times up I'm sure you can put two and two together " , " Where's Miwa & Kamui... Wait where's that girl ? " , Kai asks getting restless . " HEHAHAHAHAHA ! Where do you think , where your going " , " Aichi's " face full of pleasure . " No...way , ( he realized it ) what about Aichi ? What did you do with him ? " , " Ahh Aichi broken beyond repair & to the other question he's in here ( pointing to his head ) . " , " Ai...chi " , " Seeing all his friends deaths have left him dead inside . I completely broke his spirit to pieces . " .

Aichi put his head down putting his hands behind his back . Tears streaming down his face " Kill me...please...before he kills you " , he could see Aichi's ocean blue eyes . " Aichi ? " , " It's the only way , STOP THIS BLOODSHED...aargh " , " Aichi " . His eyes turned blood red again , the axe slead down his sleeve . " And now it's time for the clock will finally strike nine " , said with such an innocent smile . " You can stop you're still in there . Fight it Aichi . "

" No amount of pleading will work , let's just say your friend isn't here right now "

( Aichi : My god , that's a direct quote from the original , the special )

Kai knew at that it was over ... " I'm not going out without a fight " , Kai put his fist up . " You're the first one to fight back . I guess it was worth idolizing you . " , " Aichi " says surprised . He put the axe away also raising his fist . They charged Kai sent a furry of punches but they were easily dodge . Kai jumps back and charges again with a big punch . " Aichi " blocks with one hand , elbows the arm Kai used to punch breaking it . " AHHHHH " , " Aichi " grabs him by the head while distracted in pain smashing his head in the ground . His face is covered in blood , the blood stinging his eyes . Still tries to get up with his good hand struggling to get up . " Aichi " places his foot on his head to keep him down . But Kai still pushed up just to be pushed back down . Kai grinding his teeth " I'm surprised your still alive " , " Aichi " says . "I...WILL...save...Aichi... " , " You can't anymore because you're dead " , " Wha... " , he stomped on Kai's spinal cord so hard it broke killing him . " HeheHAHAHAHAHA "

" The clock finally strikes nine "

To be continued...

Chat Session

Nadoki : What's with the vivid description ?

BladeBlaster : Refecting the anger I felt having to rewrite the first part 1 .

Misaki : I know but DYYAAMMM !

Lang Yaio : Language

Shingo : Atleast your death wasn't vivid

Kamui : Wow I don't even get an introduction , just die

Miwa : I know right

Shingo : Atleast your head wasn't crushed in

Aichi : Atleast you weren't forced to kill your friends

Leon : Atleast you GOT screentime I wasn't even mentioned

BladeBlaster : You want to die ( pulls out a schedule )

Leon : I take it back

Kai : I'll have my revenge in Link Joker ( whispers )

Kourin : What was that

Aichi : BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight ! Vanguard !


	8. Chapter 8 The Mayhem ends

Upupupupu " Oh god , it's finally time for that " Yep . " Okay let's go , you've kept me waiting " I've kept everyone waiting , LETS GO FULL SPEED AHEAD !

Chapter 8

End of the Madness hour

" Huh " , Kai only saw light as suddenly . DROP " I'm...falling!? " , he was kind of shocked he was suddenly falling . Last thing he remembers is getting his spinal cord broken . It hurt a lot but now he couldn't feel it . But , that wasn't the matter at hand he was falling to were he didn't have a clue . He heard singing to was he going to heaven ? Was he finally going to be free from his crappy life ? ( Me : Huh nope ) Kai heard a giant flapping of wings & his falling stopped . He looked up to see...Dragonic Overlord ?! " My avatar , you still have something to do . He was sitting there looking for a minute this was weird . " I and the Kagero will led you our power to be resurrected " , like Kai could say no to a offer like that or a giant dragon . " Yeah.. " , well he still DOES have something to do save Aichi .

There was a big flash of light...He woke up somewhere...somewhere full of dragons the place looked very that wasn't the point he felt stronger . Even better than before " With this power you and the others will save Blaster Blade's avatar " , Dragonic Overlord's voice was very booming . " Others " , Kai asked did he mean everyone else . " You'll see , Blaster Blade will fill you in " , and like that another flash and he was back on Earth .

Misaki , Kamui , Miwa , Nadoki , Kourin , Shingo , Ren , that girl ? In the middle he saw Blaster Blade , well at least a projection of him ... Wait how did know that ? You could barely tell . Anyway " So you've arrived Toshiki Kai ... Now we can start " , Blaster Blade started explaining to them that the power of their avatars & clans resurrected them with their power . They could transform to get stronger but it's more last resort since it takes alot of power . And with Lang Yaio's case Aichi's Liberators brought her back along with Blaster Blade . To stop " Aichi " they'd have to get him restrained somehow . Then once that was done to put their hopes together and concentrate their powers together . It's on a limb but there's some legend 9 comrades will be killed by the same friend under the influence of madness . After being resurrected their hopes & powers would seal they madness ... And some power would emerge it wasn't specified but that power would protect Cray & Earth from the void . " What power exactly ? " , Kamui asks . " Well we only have a few hints to go on once it's done it might become clear . " , Blaster Blade answered . " Why not we already died what do we have to lose " , Ren said densely as always . Everyone just sighed and went with it " AND PLUS ITS FOR AICHI-SAMA ! " , Lang Yaio squeals with sincere fangirlyness . " Let's go now ! " , and like that they all follow Kai in the charge . Convinently they all had some sort of Aichi-sense now .

They all find him " BANZAI ! " , Nadoki yells and they on sprang on him . " Aichi " frowned " When people die they usually stay dead " , it replied very annoyed . He blocked Nadoki blow with his arm . Kamui tries to take a hit while he's mid block , but he quickly turns to Kamui . Knocking him out the way sending him flying " This is crazy " , Misaki thought . She summoned her weapons first just the weapon , to save energy . With a big thunderclap she thinks she got him . SLASH with the swing of his axe " Too slo... " , he turned to Lang Yaio sending a furry of stabs at him . Suddenly before he could even notice Kourin appeared behind him like lightning . With distracted with the hilt of the sword she jabbed him hard in the stomach . Before he could recover Kai sent him flying BLAH . Kourin quickly grabs Kamui bring with Shingo's calculations bringing him to the exact point . He was about to stop before he reached Kamui when . When Miwa binded him with his powers " DANG IT " , it thought . Kamui had his hands wide open as he restrained him with his power of strength . " Aichi " tried to get out but his grip was too strong .

Now as Blaster Blade told them they gathered their hopes and focused their powers ... And ..." Aichi " was squirming as the red mist was being pulled out of him . Till his eyes became blue again , then the mist went around his hand forming a glove shape . Metal gloves with metallic fingers , below that the back hand & palm were sleek jet black . Their was a metallic circle with an X inside it on the X read " Chaos Gloves " . Around the X in the 4 triangles you could see what looked like glass with what looked like dark blue aura inside it . There was steem and if only showed the gloves for second then they seemed to vanish and Aichi's hands once again showed .

" Aargh... That felt weird " , Aichi closing his eyes and shaking his head . Aichi quickly saw all his friends alive and well again . " You're... ( Kamui let him go and Aichi sat there ) ALIVE !? " , Aichi said filled with joy . Everyone just smiled " We did it " , Ren cheered " You didn't do anything " , " That's mean Kai " , Ren proceeded to stick out his tongue like a child . Aichi ALLOWED Lang Yaio to squeeze him to death . As Nadoki & Kamui proceed to gloating about their new " super " powers even Shingo was geeking out . Kourin was being her tsudere self , & Misaki checked to see that he was okay . While Miwa just laughed and everyone but Kai joined him .

Everythings finally back to normal right ?

" Ah Earth I can't wait to lock it along with Cray . " ( guess who )

SIGH, they only wish things were normal .

Chat Session

Aichi : FINALLY

BladeBlaster : Your happy

Aichi : The story is FINALLY starting of course I'm happy

Miwa : What about Link Joker ?

Nadoki : Oh please we have super powers

Kai : Hehe about Link Joker

BladeBlaster : Don't say anything Kai it must be a surprise

Kamui : BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight ! Vanguard !


	9. Chapter 9 In reverse

Upupupu hi ladies and gents I'm here " What happened yesterday " I was dead asleep . " ... " School was tiring yesterday okay .

Chapter

In reverse ( Aichi : That's a pun isn't it BladeBlaster : A plan for all the Link Joker arc chapters having glorious punny names )

Okay today started normal then ...then " You're saying you don't remember anything " , " Maybe you should go to a doctor " , " Aargh...Aichi I feel your pain now " , Nadoki just lost after coming in looking possessed ( Aichi : Even more puns BladeBlaster : Okay that one wasn't intended ) . " So I'm not alone when it comes to being possessed " , Aichi replies sarcastically . " Is it just me or you've become very sarcastic " , " It's just you " .

Kai was holding a strange card he wasn't familiar with then...POOF ! " Don't see that everyday " , " How are we still surprised by weird stuff ? " , Miwa asks Kai . Kai just shrugged SIGH " Just another day in paradise " , " That's a weird paradise " , " Nothing's weird anymore " , so true nothing's weird for these people anymore , let's change that .

So because Kai WANTED answers he went to Takuto the LITERAL alien & weird stuff insrortinare . And guess what yep , you nailed it ITS A TRAP ! So yeah Kai got WRECKED and sold his soul with one cardfight , two for the 6 damage of one . And now Link Joker has someone with unit powers , nice job Kai . Though only the thought of one thing scared him " Aichi reversed " , he dismissed it though it's a very bad image would he be like before when he went crazy from madness . Even in the reverse that thought made him shutter ... He doesn't want his spinal cord broken AGAIN... Wait what did he need to fear he's stronger now , RIGHT... ( Me : Upupupu you don't know how wrong you are )

( I will cover the individual reverse infultrations later but for now...I've been dying to write this )

" Kourin ? " , Aichi asks confused , and yes Lang Yaio convinced Nadoki & Shingo to go with her . Misaki & Hikari are still there to . Aichi turns his head to the side , while Kourin kept her back to him . " Kourin...we've been...worried were you ? " , something told Aichi he wasn't gonna get an answer .

" Aichi "

" Yeah " , turning towards Kourin .

" I'm sorry "

" HuHHHHHHH ! " , he was caught off guard when Kourin turned drawing her rapier , she had these red marks under her face that he could swear weren't there before .

" Call the oath " , he remembered the Blaster Blade told him before he left .

" With these flames and gloves ... " , dark blue flames appeared on his hands . Kourin charging at him when she was blown back by a immense power .

" I'll make up for my sins " , he finished the oath when he felt immense power surging through him . " What " , Link Joker was shocked .

Chat session

Aichi : ( raising his hands in the air ) YESSSS FINALLY

BladeBlaster : Now the bossness begins

Everyone : YAY

BladeBlaster : I wish the people reading this showed appreciation , the lack of it is why I haiatused this for so long

Nadoki : They better or I'll beat them up

Shingo : Wannabe

Aichi : BLADEBLASTER DOES NOT OWN CARDFIGHT ! VANGUARD ! ( full of excitement still )


	10. Chapter 10 Flames of Retribution

Upupupu " YESSS " Upupupu " YESSSSSS " here we go .

Chapter 10

Flames of Retribution ( Aichi : Were's the pun BladeBlaster : There's always an exception )

There was dark blue lighting sparking everywhere & a tornado of blue fire . The area around noticibly turned grey " There's a cray field up " , Misaki observed . Pretty much convinent plot devices so land actual damage avoided and normal people don't investigate . ( That's why no one called 911 when " Aichi " was jumped ) There convinent plot barriers that they set up before fights , but with Aichi there's an exception... " It activated instantly " , Nadoki points out . Kourin could barely stay on the ground with the overwhelming force . Two familiar gloves came from the vortex with " Chaos gloves " inscribed on them the words were multen and cooled to say it . The vortex of flames shrinked & shrinked till they were over Aichi's bangs . His face was covered with a shadow till he looked up to see ... A very different expression then his normal & innocent , cheery look as a matter of fact...his face looked very devoid of emotion . His eyes were almost soulless but not . He has a lot more serious look then normal . Now with the flames covering his form you could see smoke almost steam coming off him . " Is that really you Aichi " , Nadoki said hesitantly .

" I feel weird " , Aichi turned to Nadoki . He along with Shingo , even Lang Yaio & the others flinched . " But fine " , Aichi said looking at the gloves " I guess the gloves have activated " . Misaki looked at him shocked with a looked that said " That's REALLY him " . " He got hot " , Hikari whispered . There was practically rainbows coming out of her mouth " Ahhhhh " , " You okay Lang Yaio ? " , Misaki said concerned . She thought " I don't think rainbows coming out of your mouth is heathy " .

Kourin looked equally as dumbfounded at Aichi's transformation not only cause of the personality change ... But his transformation wasn't unit-like or like any unit she's ever seen . " So are you gonna stand there and stare or fight " , Aichi said sounding extremely monotone . Every time he has said anything like this he sounds monotone . She dismissed it and raised up her weapon again charging at her fastest . With his left hand he grabbed her right arm with the rapier effortlessly " How " , she thought . " I'm not faster just have an fast reaction time " , Aichi to her looking down . With his other hand he chopped hers causing her to drop the sword . But before it hits the ground he grabbed it in a split second . Raising it up to her neck , she flinched . Everyone was getting skeptical is Aichi possessed again ? " Give...up an stop a battle you'll undoubtedly lose " , Aichi had told Kourin .

" Interesting " , Link Joker thought .

Chat session

BladeBlaster : I almost forgot

Aichi : Easy mistake when hype is finally written

Nadoki : Your very... Monotone in that form

Misaki : Don't forget emotionless

Shingo : An awesome

Lang Yaio : And hot

Aichi : BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight! Vanguard!


	11. Chapter 11 A very reversed personality

Upupupu hey ladies and gents " It's morning what happened to yesterday ? " I had to survive something very HORRIBLE . " It MUST be bad coming from you " I had to survive under double the threats of suffocation by belly " You mean just being laid on " well yesterday I had double the threat of it . And I kind of forgot after watching the new Buddyfight episode , I deemed the day over after that . " Wait in that case where's the Buddyfight fanfictions ? " I'm more of waiting till atleast they hit the third season end milestone , that's when I started with Vanguard .

Chapter 11

A very reversed personality ( Aichi : ( face palms ) Why ? BladeBlaster : I said only one exception )

For once since that " event " Kourin had feared for her life . She could tell he wasn't joking , he meant business . " Will you give up or not ? " , " ... I " , Kourin was full of fear she was going to coincide .

" Subdue him & capture him " , Link Joker told Kourin . " How ?! " , she thought . Aichi could tell what was going on some how " Tell the person pulling your strings his plan WILL fail " , " ..is..that..so " , " It is he lost when my friends were messed with " , awwww it would be sweeter if his voice wasn't monotone . Everyone was still confused on his transformation though .

( Flashback , BladeBlaster : That makes the first official one in the series )

It was before Blaster Blade left he had a talk with Aichi alone like with them . " Aichi ... " , " ( Aichi noticed him looking down ) Blaster Blade you would of done something if you could " , Aichi tried to reassure him with a smile . " And plus I would of remained that way if you didn't revive my friends " , Aichi continued . Blaster Blade still looked down " Aichi...about the gloves " , he explained about how the power the gloves themselves were LITERALLY forged by that madness . Further explaining the gloves purpose atleast as the legend said , " The flames of Retribution , the flames to make up for ones sins " , Aichi sat there listening to Blaster Blade . " Forged by the the " guardians ( all the mc's butchered ) " made of the source of those sins . Enhances strength , speed , reaction time , intuition , perception , thoughts , reflexes , hearing , destructive power & bestows the flames of Retribution . They're dark blue flames used as the name suggests are as strong as the will of the user to make up for those sins " , Blaster Blade explained . Aichi nodded understanding " And one last thing in that form...your personality might...change " , " In...what...way ? " , " ( he looks down ) To the way the REAL you was " , " ...Ummm...wait so why am I not like that now " , " Cause of your " guardians " their hopes keep you back to your old mind state " , " ( he nodded again ) I...see " , Aichi says in acceptance .

( Flashback over )

" I'm giving you an opportunity to stop alot of pain " , Aichi continues monotonely . Kourin jumps back summoning another rapier charging again with a furry of attacks , all of them caught by Aichi effortlessly . He heard another combant approaching . SNIFE , SNIFE " Mind if join in I need some payback on the jerk coming " , Nadoki stepped in cracking his knuckles " How do you know that ? " , Shingo asks . " I can smell em, it's like super smell " , " That's lame " , " You're lame granny glasses " , " I'm not ! " .

The other combant appeared " Isn't she with the student council ? " , Misaki said questionably . "Aichi Sendou located " , what was her name again ? ( Aichi : You forgot BladeBlaster : Well she's not even mentioned after season 3 ) .

" Payback time , ( Points to himself ) I'm your opponent " , " You're not worth my ti.. " . Suddenly Nadoki's form change and he had gained dragon-like scales . Along with two orange brass knuckles , black , white , orange shoulder pads , going into a black chestplate with white lines . And and orange under , black baggy pants , with orange knee pads with black straps . And his feet & hands had became dragon-like . ( I'm only doing transformation appearance descriptions once so pay attention ) She looked surprised at the major power jump . " So that's Nadoki's transformation , but Aichi-sama's is still better " , Lang Yaio commented .

" He could surpass Sendou ... Only in destructive power though " , that girl thought .

Chat Session !

Nadoki : ROAR ( with both hands in the air like he just don't care )

Aichi : Now you see my hype when mine showed up

Misaki : ( nods ) True

Shingo : There's alot of nodding in this chapter

Lang Yaio : Ahhhh ( with a face full of bliss ) Aichi-sama

Hikari : She's in her own little world now

That girl : You remember her's but not mine , ridiculous

BladeBlaster : Cookie cake ( with a blissful face )

Aichi : What

BladeBlaster : It's my sister's birthday

Nadoki : HAPPY BIRTHDAY !

Aichi : That can't be your only source of happiness today

BladeBlaster : Yeah I know just daydreaming

Aichi : Well Happy Birthday Summer , and BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight ! Vanguard !


	12. Chapter 12 Reversed Fight

Guess what crossover is coming out soon " uhhhh...Tokyo Ghoul GROAN " upupu yes soon . " GULP I'm a little scared , how did Kaneki react " He said it can't be worse than anything he's been through . " He's wrong " upupu I know .

Chapter 12

Reversed fight

" I'm fired up " , Nadoki said setting his fist ablaze . The girl charged with a powerful kick so fast it ...came super close to blowing his head off ...when GRAB the dust and dirt was all blown back , and the trees were uprooted . Nadoki's hair stood up more than usual " Damn you Sendou grr... " , Aichi had grabbed her leg mid kick , elbowing her back into a tree snapping the tree . Kourin looked shocked they were completely outclassed by Aichi's strength . Even she couldn't get the slip on him , Aichi turned to Nadoki " Don't let your guard down " . She quickly got up and Nadoki sent a big punch . The smoke a debris revealed Misaki transformed with a barrier of lightning up .

She had a gold lighting shaped staff with gold oriments hanging off it by a gold chain . She had light green preistess robes with gold lines . The lower part of the robe was dark green . She had a gold lighting bolt necklace supported by gold chains . Many oriments were hanging from her robe , she also had you guessed it gold earrings . And a tierra sat on her head with a green gem . " Dang , lower the destruction boys " , Misaki complained having to keep the barrier up with a the debris that Nadoki's fist made keep flying . " Tone down , sure I'll do that " , Nadoki said with sarcasm . He had to keep up the furry of punches to keep the furry of kicks from blowing off one of his limbs . " LET ME GO ! " , Aichi finally got Kourin to stay still with a stranglehold , she tried to squirm out but it was futile . The girl realized the situation they were in " Too strong , we'll fight another day " , she fled . " HEY ! " , Aichi stopped Nadoki , he turned to Aichi who shook his head . Kourin was knocked being carried by Lang Yaio . " So ...Aichi are you...gonna stay like that ? " , " No " , Aichi replied . They all looked in awe as he reverted to his usual state , with first the flame on his head going out . Now the gloves disappeared leaving steam behind , Aichi opened his eyes again and his normal innocent expression returned .

Aichi grabbed his head " That felt weird " , Aichi restated . " " Yeah you said that before when you transformed " , Hikari noted . " Hey so what do we call it " , they all turned to Misaki . " Why ? " , Nadoki asks . " It's a little inconvenient especially when Aichi's personality changes when he transforms . It would be a little weird to just say Aichi " , Misaki explained .

" Super human "

" Super duper flame justice mode " , they they looked at Lang Yaio like she was crazy . " No one wants to say that mouth full " , Shingo noted . " More creative than super human " , " It's simple " , Shingo brought up a good point .

" Hyper dying will mode " , " Another mouth full " , Misaki noted at Nadoki's suggestion .

" Do I get a say in this ? " , Aichi asked .

" Kyuubi "

" Bankai "

" Hot mode "

" Monotone mode "

" Super Aichi "

" Hyper Aichi "

" Saika "

" Blue flame mode "

" Dragon force "

" Kakuja "

" Super Tekken Tonpa Gurren Laggan "

( BladeBlaster : So many glorious references )

Aichi though about the words on the gloves , he could only faintly remember the battle . Earlier Shingo had convinent white boards and wrote down and explained the whole battle , in his perspective of course . " Chaos gloves " , He thought . They continued to bickering on the name as Aichi looked to them .

" Chaos mode ? " , they all turned to Aichi he finally made a suggestion and it was genius .

" How'd you think of that ? " , Misaki asks . " On the gloves it says " Chaos gloves " " , Aichi answered . " I'm fine with it " , Nadoki replied . " Yep " , Lang Yaio agreed . " So we'll go with that " , Shingo declared . They got back and Aichi unreversed Kourin . Now tomorrow , they head back to Miaji on the bus . Just to realize it's worse there .

Miwa was searching around for Kai SNIFE SNIFE ( all the dragon users got a good sense of smell ) " Where's he been ... I just hope I'm wrong on him " , Miwa hoped . A car ... COUGH COUGH... I mean a limo showed up and Kai stepped out . " Hmph Miwa " , " IS THAT A FREAKING LIMO ! " , Miwa looked dumbfounded .

Chat Session

Nadoki : Yeah , we gave it a name

Shingo : And two chapters done in a day again

Kourin : And finally unreversed me

Kai : And now I can step in ( whispers & chuckles evily ) revenge will be paid in full

Aichi : ...Another crossover coming

BladeBlaster : Don't worry , you'll have time I'm gonna rewatch Tokyo Ghoul first

Aichi : SIGH okay BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight! Vanguard!

Misaki : Huh , wonder how that crossover will work out


	13. Chapter 13 Kamui Vs The Reverse

Upupupu I'm gonna do this in spite of Kai " You're up early " . For your information I woke up at 10:00 " Has the reverse came in real life " haha funny well it's a Sunday . " Still and what about you know what ? " I told you I'm gonna rewatch atleast season 1 first , then around the end of the Link Joker arc in here it will come . " Just makings sure " Kamui gets his own chapter in spite of Kai .

Chapter 13

Kamui Vs the Reverse

Running around in the Miaji hallways , he frantically looks around for Emi with Reji & Agey . " This is just perfect when I'm killed I end up not being one of the ones with super smell . He has brute strength upped , makes sense but still " , Kamui thought . " Calm down , we'll find her " , " At this rate I'm going to have to bulldoze the halls ! " , they flinched at the idea . " I CANT TAKE IT ! ANYMORE ! " , Kamui shouted .

" WAIT THERES NO BARRIER UP "

Kamui put his hands crossed in front of his face . Knocking down walls frantically to find Emi .

Rekka looks up seeing the building shake " What the ?! Is there a Titan outside or something ?! " , Rekka said confused . Emi & Mai were also looking up scared , then Kamui entered blowing a giant hole in the wall . " MAIDENS ! " , everyone in the room looked dumbfounded . " That...was done by the shorty ?! " , Rekka looked with disbelief . Emi & Mai still looked dumbfounded " IM GONNA STOP YOU EVIL WITCH ! " , shouted Kamui raising his fist . Reji & Agy sweat dropped , it actually worked . " Don't hurt her she needs to be unreversed " , cut in Emi . " ...Yeah.. It's all the reverse's fault " , Mia added studdering . Kamui looked at the two , they seemed scared Kamui noticed of him . Why did they need super intuition & perception ? He gave them a thumbs up , they softened a bit . Now Kamui turned to Rekka " I'M GONNA FREE YOU FROM THE REVERSE ! " , Kamui declared .

" KAI are you behind this , are you with them " , Miwa asked Kai not wanting to believe it . Kai gave him a big grin , the reverse marks appeared under his eyes . " It's so " , Kai answered . Miwa grinded his teeth he was mad at Kai's selfishness . And they started Cardfighting ...

Meanwhile... Kamui peed in his pants ( not literally ) at the thought of Aichi reversed . He remembered how he was when Aichi killed him ...

( Flashback )

Kamui was by himself walking to Card Capital with Reji & Agy right it started out normal ... Suddenly the area around him turned gray . Reji & Agy disappeared, and " Aichi ". was infront of him with his eyes closed & his hands in his pockets . He was smiling ... The smile looked innocent but you could tell there was something off . " Aichi?! Wait were's the rest ? " , Kamui was now sweating he KNEW something was wrong here . Then he heard a manical crackle coming from his " friend " , was he being controlled by the void like Leon was ? " Aichi ?! Is that YOU ? " , Kamui asked aware this was definitely someone else . Aichi opened his eyes to blood red " And the clock strikes four , with one bloody kid " , " Aichi " sang in a amused tone . " FIV...Wait blood kid " , Kamui said full of fear . He heard CRAKLE and his leg felt limp . He looked down to see his leg bleeding , he looked up noticing a handle dripping with blood . He felt a drop touch his skin ...then BLACK . Now he heard singing and started falling " What THE ?! " , he wailed until he heard sparks , like there were walls . He felt to big hands grab his arms , he looked up to saw Ethics Buster Extreme .

( flashback over )

Rekka noticed Kamui trembling after she mentioned she was gonna reverse Aichi . Emi & Mia also noticed his reaction , he was looking down and his legs were wobbling . He had a terrified look on his face , he shook his head fixing his composure . And his eyes burned with resolve " I...can't...WONT LET THAT HAPPEN ! " , he said full of resolve . He grinded his teeth he doesn't WANT to see Aichi like that again . Soon he beat Rekka & with help unreversed everyone .

Miwa & Kai looked on , on a building close to Miaji seeing the bus pull up .

" It's time " , Kai said grinning .

Chat Session

BladeBlaster : And cut

Kai : You're SO evil

BladeBlaster : I enjoy crushing your dreams Kai

Aichi : Saw that coming

Kai : Uh ... What

Aichi : ( looks confused ) What BladeBlaster said

Kai : Oh... ( sweating bullets )

Aichi : Umm...okay , BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight! Vanguard !

Kamui : Finally my own episode


	14. Chapter 14 Reversed Standpoints Part One

" Two chapters in a row ? " Yes " Yes " upupupupu let's go !

Chapter 14

Reversed Standpoints part one , here we are

Aichi could feel something was up , he rushed out of the bus as fast as he could . He saw Kamui walking out with everyone else , he slid and you could see comical dust . The Cardfight club chased after him . " Aichi ? " , Kamui said sweat dropping . Everyone else ( the ACTUAL normal people ) looked dumbfounded at Aichi appearance . " Are you all okay ? " , Aichi asked . He was sweating " Maybe he sensed the reverse " , Kamui thought . " Dang Aichi , we told you that you were worried for nothing " , said Nadoki panting . Aichi sweat dropped " There looking at me like I'm crazy " , Aichi thought ( they were i ndeed ) . Aichi looked at everyone they seemed fine " I'm sure I felt som... " , Aichi was cut off .

Everything turned grey " We're in a barrier " , Kourin stated the obvious . " Well , well , well " , they looked up to see Kai & Miwa . All the NORMAL people disappeared " Kai ? " , said Aichi feeling a wicked power around his friend . Kai grinned jumping down from his perch , landing infront of Aichi . Quickly transforming ...

Kai had a dark blue chestplate with shoulderpads that resembles Nehalems . He kept his red scarf & had horns like Dragonic Overlord's . The rest pretty much was like Negalem without the dragon .

He sent a big roundhouse kick to Aichi , before it he heard a little mumbling . Everyone else but Miwa yelled " AICHI " . He was about to say he was disappointed when he noticed metal gloves . And that Aichi's arm blocked the blow . He turned his head to see flames ... Dark blue flames on ... Aichi's head ?! He felt a grip on his leg noticing Aichi's change in expression . Aichi looked up & Kai saw a cold look on his face . He felt like the Earth was suddenly spinning ... Wait he was ? He flew through the air crashing into the wall , Kai coughed up blood .

Kamui had the same reaction to Aichi's sudden transformation . " Ahhh... That's " , all of them nodded . " Yep , Aichi in Chaos mode " , " That's a good name " , " Aichi thought of it " , Shingo replied .

Miwa looked equally dumbfounded at Aichi's transformation . " Kai you got your work cut out for you " , Miwa whispers in disbelief .

Kai looked up from the rumble REALLY seeing Aichi's transformation . Kai quickly jumped back to his ... Mid jump Aichi punched him in the stomach . BLAH " Son of a ... " , you could hear Kai said before hitting the wall again . "

" Aichi-sama's got this " , Lang Yaio chimed in .

" Is that REALLY all you got " , Chaos Aichi said in his trademark monotone voice . Kai was about to get up when Chaos Aichi went to punch him down . BURN a flamethrower of fire came out of Kai's mouth , he was about to punch when he saw the flames shrink into the gloves . CRAKLE Chaos Aichi quickly grabbed Kai's fist . With his other hand Kai jabbed with a Dragonic Overlord sword . Chaos Aichi double jumped back . CRAKLE Kai stood up finally getting to talk . " So the inevitable battle begins " , Kai says with a grin . " I never thought we'd be on opposite sides during an apocalypse like this . " , Chaos Aichi says with his vintage monotone . " I never thought I'd be killed by you or that a strange power from the void would make me stronger than you " , Kai replied lifting his finger , he ACTUALLY didn't have a scratch . Aichi' throw off his jacket he didn't want it to get damaged , and Lang Yaio caught it . Kai cracked his knuckles grinning . " This WAS inevitable " , Misaki thought .

Chat Session

Kai : FINALLY ! ( cheering )

Aichi : You WANTED this ?

Miwa : Yep

Nadoki : So your reversed ? ( points at Miwa )

BladeBlaster : It wasn't obvious ?

Kamui : Even I got that

Shingo : You really are oblivious wannabe

Nadoki : Granny glasses

Misaki : SIGH ( puts hand on the shoulders & punches them both in the stomach ) Children

Lang Yaio : Isn't that a bit much

BladeBlaster : Your one to talk

Aichi : BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight! Vanguard!


	15. Chapter 15 Reversed Standpoints Part Two

Hya " 3 in one day " upupupupu yes .

Chapter 15

Reversed Standpoints Part two , unexpected reversal

Kai & Chaos Aichi were sending a furry of punches & kicks at eachother .

" When the dust settles you'll join us in the reverse " , Link joker chuckled .

Chaos Aichi head butts Kai in the stomach " I've gonna give it my all , I'm not sure how much that is though " , Chaos Aichi thought . BLAH " That's a little brutal for you isn't it " , " Just because you're my mentor & friend , I won't pull my punches . " , replied Chaos Aichi . " In translation he's gonna kick your butt " , Nadoki comments . Chaos Aichi lowering his fist down " These aren't flames of mercy , so quit complaining " , " That's cold " , Kai replied . Kai now turns on full power with his pupils becoming dragon-like & the outer part black .

" I'll warm you up " , Kai says charging . Chaos Aichi brings him to an abrupt halt by putting his hand in Kai's face .

" I'm not cold " , Chaos Aichi says with an uncaring look . Kai looks surprised at Aichi's raw strength . CRAKLE .

" Aarr.. ( grabbing his head ) " , suddenly all of Aichi's memories of the sins he did while being controlled came back . He stepped back , Kai looked shocked but for a different reason now . " This CANT be good " , Misaki whispers . CRAKLE CRAKLE CRAKLE More and more of the memories came , Kai noticed the gloves cracking with some red mist coming out .

CRAKLE CRAKLE CRAKLE

" This is your chance capture him " , Link Joker told Kai . You could hear everyone yelling & they tried to step in .

BIND They all were unable to move cause Miwa's ability . " Aarrg... " , Chaos Aichi continues holding his head , and the unexpected...tears started dripping down his face . All of the painful memories of harming others were coming back one at a time . ( He was close to forgetting them ) Kai was just frozen even with Link Joker screaming at him . CRAKLE CRAKLE CRAKLE CRAKLE

Chaos Aichi's eyes now started to hue red . His hand was put infront of Kai's face again . BURN ( note : Aichi's Flames of Retribution can't be absorbed ) Kai was blown back slightly burned . While in mid air his face was grabbed and the back of his head CRASH hit the pavement hard . And he was dragged across it GAH . Everyone looked scared now realizing what might of happened . Kai was slid hard in the wall GAH , Chaos Aichi walked towards him . Putting his foot on his ribs , Kai couldn't see the red glint in his eyes he wasn't completely under it , but the madness was influencing him . His uncaring look had changed to a small smile , ( yep , you guessed it ) he stomped on his ribs GAH . CRAKLE CRAKLE CRAKLE they all came to the conclusion it had to do with his gloves cracking . Miwa had to keep the others binded as much as he wanted to bind Aichi instead ( he can only bind in one area if he binded Aichi he'd bind Kai to ) . CRAKLE CRAKLE Chaos Aichi grabbed Kai by the scarf " Is that all you got Kai " , Chaos Aichi said his voice dripping with arrogance .( Aichi : That line was FINALLY said BladeBlaster : Yep , from the first little teaser drawing I did of the series )

" Kai's loosing grr...though this is an interesting turn of events " , Link Joker commented .

Chaos Aichi used Kai as a punching back , hitting him over & over again . Kai tried to breathe fire but it only got absorbed again . CRAKLE CRAKLE " Come on , you're really letting yourself be influenced like this " , said Kai chuckling . Chaos Aichi let go of Kai with his eyes turning back . CRAKLE CRAKLE he backed up grabbing his head , he let go " Am..I the good guy here " , he thought .

" You don't have to be " , he heard a familiar voice .

" HIEEEEEEEEEEEE ! " , he mentally screamed like a girl . He was in the void of his mind looking back ( he's always in his normal state in his mind ) , he felt a hand touched his shoulder " HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! " , he screamed louder that time . He was put into a stranglehold , he tried to squirm free but it was futile . He looked to his side to see another him ...wait was that ?! " Longtime no see looks like time wasn't exactly up yet " , its voice made him shiver . He was sweating bullets , its blood red eyes were practically glowing . It looked in amusement " Why are you surprised you know I can shapeshift " , " That's not the reason...that too how are you here " , " You heard the crackle crackle " , " Oh yeah you're in the gloves " , Aichi forgot . He realized what came next but...CHOP it hit the back of his neck knocking him out . " Now it's showtime " , it said with a smile .

The flames on his head changed to dark red ... And his eyes were now FULL blood red .

" Oh shi... " , Kai said .

Chat Session

" Aichi " : Hi guys longtime no see

Nadoki : He's in the chat too

BladeBlaster : Yep

Shingo : ( protecting his head ) Dear god

Kourin : We're screwed

Kai : Aww come on BladeBlaster

BladeBlaster : You know I hate you

Lang Yaio : DIE ( pulling out katana )

" Aichi " : ( effortlessly blocking Lang's katana ) BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight! Vanguard ! I wish that BladeBlaster-sama did though ( creep smile ) , then I could messing with Aichi could be cannon .


	16. Chapter 16 Ren's Reversed Redemption

Another episode in spite of Kai " Awww I wanted to beat up on him more " you'll get to a little bit it . Aichi's right you do need a name .

Chapter 16

Ren's Reversed Redemption

Going a little back before things were this crazy . Ren was walking back to Fukuhara kitty in tow . The weird thing is that no one greeted him like usual . " That's weird , it's like a ghost town " , Ren said looking around .

" Oh , so you've arrived Ren " , said Suikio grinning . Ren points at himself " I am the " principal " here " , Ren said densely . A bunch of Fukuhara students came out " Is that so " , Suikio continued . " This is gonna be alot of work . Are you overthrowing me Suikio . " , Ren said rubbing the back of his head . Suddenly Kyou & friends came ..." We got this go ahead " , said Kyou . " Yeah , and who are you again ? " ," You don't remember me " , Kyou replied surprised . Suikio frowned , Ren followed her inside " Thank you , Kyou " , Ren said very smug . He heard a " YOU JERK " , from Kyou and just smiled .

" Well Ren " , " Where are my friends ? " , Ren demanded . " And what would you do about it ? " , " You don't think much of me do you . " , said Ren stating the not so obvious .

Suddenly the room turned dark " What the ? " , said Suikio surprised . There was a giant black shadow dragon , and it swallowed her .

In reality , " What's wrong , Suikio " , said Ren sounding amused " You're sweating bullets " , Ren continued . Suikio was indeed sweating bullets , she was confused . She wondered what was that ? " You liked my illusion " , continued Ren . Suikio shook it off putting up the reverse table . And like that they started cardfighting ...

Back in the present , Kai heard a familiar manical laugh . Kai was definitely worried now , he knew what that meant . There eyes met , he was sure of it " Oh shi... " , he was gonna say . Lang Yaio could do anything even though she wanted but couldn't kill him . Chaos " Aichi " sent a big punch , knocking Kai off balance . Then grabbing and kneeing him BLAH " AICHI ! " , " This isn't good " , you could hear in the background . " And like that the clock can easily strike 10 " , Chaos " Aichi " said giggling manically . This wasn't good the gloves breaking apart caused this .

Back to the past , Ren was in the middle of his fight with Asaka . " And I must have you as my puppet , so you can't leave me again " , " You mean " , " You were dead Ren " , Asaka replied crying . Ren didn't realize before how his death effected them . He looked down ...

( flashback )

" So I really have to sleep here " , Ren said complaining to the head bodyguard . Suddenly he heard a BLAH , he was sitting in his chair . He looked surprised , all the bodyguards rushed in there was a lot of noise ...then everything was quiet for a minute . He thought " Did they get him " . BLAH he was suddenly coughing up blood , he noticed the room was grey . He noticed he was bleeding a lot it was like he was cut multiple times . Well he was " That's...not...normal " , Of course it isn't your not used to bleeding out , are you " , Ren heard behind him . He saw Aichi ... He had his hand rested on Ren's chair ...and his eyes were red almost glowing . The last thing he heard was " And like that the clock strikes one " , his vision got blurry then ...

He was falling , before he heard singing thinking " That's alot better than Justin Bieber " . " Weeeeeeeee! " , he said with his arms up in the air . He heard some deep voice say " Dumbass " . And one of his hands were held by Blaster Dark . His sword was stabbed in the wall " Wow , hi " , said Ren densely . Blaster Dark sighed , his avatar was a moron . " You...your times not up yet " , Blaster Dark said in his deep voice .

( flashback over )

" Yeah I'm aware I died " , said Ren , a shadow was over his face . " Ren " , whispers Suikio . Ren looked up determined " BUT I WONT LEAVE YOU GUYS ALONE AGAIN ! " , and like that Ren's aura appeared . " Ren ?! " , said Asaka surprised .

Later ...everyone was unreversed " Ren " , " What is it Tetsu " , Ren asked . Tetsu looked to the side " How did you come back ? " , Tetsu asked a little uneasy . The all looked at Ren uneasy it seemed like a touchy topic . He put on a serious face " That's a story for another day " , Ren said cheerfully with a smile . There was a comical tick mark on Tetsu " YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME ! IT IS ANOTHER DAY ! " , Tetsu shouted . Ren playfully stuck his tongue out .

Back in the present , " We should gather our hopes " , Misaki suggested they all exchanged looks nodding . Even in the reverse Miwa agreed he was gonna kill Kai at this rate . Kai could tell what they intended to do , GULP he swallowed his pride . He continued to get knocked around , they all started focusing their hope . Chaos " Aichi " grinned " That's not gonna be enough " , he said with amusement .

" How about one more then " , Ren LITERALLY came out of nowhere, they dismissed it . Suddenly Chaos " Aichi " froze , he looked to see Kai backed up . BIND Kai finally let Miwa bind Aichi .

" Aargh " ... In the void of Aichi's mind ... Aichi woke up , he heard " Darn it " . Suddenly it was blown back by a vortex of blue fire " Get out of my body , jerk " , said a monotone voice . ( Their hopes transformed him into Chaos mode ) It was now disappearing getting sucked back into the gloves " DARN IT ! " .

In reality , the gloves looked like they were auto repairing themselves . And the red mist was sucked back into them , the flame returned to dark blue . And the ocean blue eyes and uncaring expression returned . " YAY I HELPED ! " , cheered Ren with his fist up .

" WERE'D YOU COME FROM !? " , everyone screamed .

Chat Session

Ren : It's about time I get more screen time

BladeBlaster : As they say save the best for last

Aichi : SIGH at least I got my sanity back

Kai : I think everyone's glad

Lang Yaio : AICHI-SAMA !

Kamui : I'm just glad no one died this time

Shingo : Me & my head too

Nadoki : Kai got his butt kicked

Kai : Shut up

Misaki : It's true

Aichi : SIGH BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight! Vanguard ! For the good of everyone .

BladeBlaster : Meaner


	17. Chapter 17 Reversed Kingdom

Hey guess what " More suspense " yep so now Leon's FINALLY getting this screen time he's been bugging me about . " So let me guess you were tired yesterday " yep , when I got home I fell dead asleep . On and one last thing I've been forgetting to address , please review . I don't know if you all like the series or not & it's been driving me crazy , review for god's sake . You can review without a fanfiction account so there's no excuses . Seriously I WANT to know if you all enjoy this series or not .

Chapter 17

Reversed Kingdom , AKA Leon's screen time

A bit before pandemonium , Leon was in a room in a airport readying himself to " defeat " Ren . When something started to feel off ... He noticed Juilan & Sharlene had been gone for awhile , he was starting to get worried . So he left the room ...

" ...WHAT THE " , his cool expression went to udder shock . The place had suddenly looked like a castle & people were wearing servant uniforms that were almost cult-like . The people in view all turned to Leon , they were almost like zombies . " Hey , he's not one of us " , he heard one say in a very zombie tone . Leon looked absolutely dumbfounded at the " situation " he was looking at . They all started moving towards him moaning . " There's...no way " , he thought he wasn't gone THAT long a freaking ZOMBIE apocalypse ! What's next adventures on the moon ? ( he'd be right ) Actually the thing that bothered him the most is how did everything turn medieval ? That wasn't the problem , he had to run zombies . Well he was surrounded so " Aww fu... I'm dead " , he said . All the " zombies " now cleared a path for him to walk . " Okay ... " , he thought he followed one not like he had any options . They walked down the medieval path to a ...throne room ? " I guess , this place is medieval " , he was practically talking to himself everyone else seemed like zombies .

" So you are the only one left not serving my tyranny " , said Koutei with an actual tyrant clothes on . Leon honestly wasn't even surprised anymore . " What do you mean only one ...left ? " , Leon replied uneasy . " The only one left in the airport " , Koutei answered . " HEW I thought it was the world " , he had such a relief , they'd be screwed . Even being the child of Soryu has its limits " It hasn't been THAT long " , " Yeah & it was enough time to make a castle !? " , " Go to look impressive " , Koutei replied . Leon soon noticed Yuri , team SIT , and ... " " JUILAN , SHARLENE ! " , he was too late they were " zombies " to . Leon glared at Koutei " They serve me now " , said Koutei smugly . Suddenly Yuri jumped him trying to jab him , Leon just NARROWLY dodged . Koutei sat there very imused . " I've got no TIME for this " , Leon thought . Then , Yuri was blown back , and the spectators looked surprised . Both Leon's hands were in fist & he was surrounded by a gale of wind . Koutei seemed interested " You wanna join my kingdom " , " Nope ", " I thought so " , Koutei responded . " I'll have to take you another way " , said Koutei pulling out his deck . " Finally , a battle I can get behind " , Leon replied .

And they proceeded to cardfight ... Leon beat him ( I'm bad at writing cardfights ) like that they freed everyone .

The battle with him & Ren ended " We should warn Aichi " , " Yeah... " , Leon noticed Ren shivering for a second .

Back to the present ...

" Where did you come from ?! "

Chat Session

Leon : A little is better than none at all

Aichi : I wish I had you're screen time in this fic

BladeBlaster : Don't worry Leon I'll get you a little more in Tokyo Vanguard

Leon : That's only cause I'm the villain

BladeBlaster : You'll get your time

Aichi : I wish you were that nice to me ( whispering ) BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight! Vanguard !


	18. Chapter 18 Reversed Standings Once Again

Hi guys " You slept " actually I just didn't feel like writing . So yesterday I treated as reasearch day " What fanfiction writer does reasearch for an anime they know like the back of their hand " . All great manga and anime writers do reasearch , and just looking for inspiration .

Chapter 18

Reversed Standings Once Again

Apparently when the barriers go up time doesn't stop for " strange " people , so in that sense Ren was able to jump inside the barrier . Now with that cleared up Chaos Aichi & Kai's battle resumes ...

They once again were sending a furry of attacks at eachother . Suddenly Chaos Aichi blocked Kai's right hand with the back of his hand . Kai was confused then , with his left hand Kai got a big punch in the stomach . BLAH then Chaos Aichi flipped mid-flip grabbing onto Kai with his legs , sending Kai crashing head first into the ground . BLAM there was a giant impact leaving a small crater in the ground .

Link Joker was now loosing his patience , Kai was still getting owned . Though for some reason Link Joker grinned " In that case , I'll use that on him " , said Link Joker chuckling .

Kai was about to get up when ... Chaos Aichi sent a drop kick straight on Kai's head . CRASH CRASH CRASH , again and again Kai was sent flat on his face with a mighty drop kick .

" Wow , Aichi looks like a superhero , are you sure that's him ? " , Ren said with sparkles in his eyes . They all nodded " That's Chaos mode Aichi " , said Kamui full of pride . " That name is SO cool " , Ren replied with his eyes still sparkling .

Miwa was still confused in this fight " Their power should be equal " , Miwa whispers . Chaos Aichi looks up to Miwa while still continuously drop kicking Kai .

" That's not completely true , my flames power is equal to my will , the source of the buffs to my abilities . The Chaos gloves alone raise my qualities similar to you , meaning without will I'm Kai's equal . But , with my willpower powering the flames they further enhances my abilities . " , Chaos Aichi explained monotonely as usual .

Miwa looked shocked " You mean to say this fight was never going to be even ? " , replied Miwa shocked .

" My extreme will to stop the reverse along with make up for my sins further decreases your chances . And I WILL defeat Link Joker , and with that belief I already destroy it ! " , Chaos Aichi says a bit hostal . "

" You...won't...defeat...BLAH...Link...Joker...NOT UNTIL I SURPASS YOU ! " , Kai declared while getting continuously drop kicked .

Chaos Aichi looked down at Kai with a cold look . This time...SLAM! The drop kick was far harder than the rest , leaving a HUGE crater . GAH it was so strong the force flipped Kai back , landing 10 feet away with a hard CRASH , Kai laid there defeated in the rumble with his pupils barely visible . He got back up ten minutes later ...

He was coughing up blood with his rib cage shattered by the drop kick , Kai went from scratchless to covered in blood , battered & bruised .

Everyone looked shocked Kai was even alive ?! They were freaking out before thinking Aichi kill him . Though he just sat through the whole lecture eyes closed and expressionless . He opened his eyes seeing Kai get up " I told you he was alive , and you all were making a big fuss over nothing " , Chaos Aichi said more monotonely and cold then usual . Kai got up and fell down realizing not just his rib cage but...all his bones were shattered " No wonder there was so much blood " , Kai though . Though , soon he realized his wounds were burned shut . " Did Aichi do that to stop me from bleeding out ? " , Kai though surprised . He was thinking this Aichi was completely different from the one he knows , but maybe not . Kai noticed also Miwa was by his side , Miwa tried to help Kai up . Miwa had to completely hold Kai up on his own , Kai's strength was completely drained . Kai was completely shocked by how much that one blow damaged him . He looked to Chaos Aichi's still cold look " GIVE up ! " , Chaos Aichi demanded hostal again . Kai couldn't even muster up words though , even if he could he STILL doesn't want to give up . But , the glare he was getting from Aichi...told Kai that if he doesn't give Aichi the answer HE wants then he'll kill him .

Kai grinned... " The...only...way...is...to...cardfight...me...and...win " , Kai mustered up . He was grinning knowing confidently that it was a battle he COULD win . So he waited for Aichi's response...there was silence for a minute though , between the spectators tension was building they thought " We HAVE to stop him before he kills Kai " . Chaos Aichi closed his eyes ... The suspense to what Aichi was about to do was building , they readied their transformation activation to stop Aichi . The dark blue flames on Aichi's head dissipated to their surprise ... The gloves disappeared leaving smoke , the smoke left behind covered his form leaving a shadow cast over his eyes .

" I've been waiting for you to say that ! " , Aichi said revealing his expression changed back to normal , he said it in an enthusiastic tone .

Chat Session

Aichi : I have to ask , what's that " reasearch " you were doing ?

BladeBlaster : Oh nothing !? ( in a surprisingly startled tone )

Misaki : Suspicious

BladeBlaster : Remember what happened the last time someone said that ?

Kai : GULP we all died in the special

BladeBlaster : Upupupu correct amundo

Nadoki : Try to avoid angering the person with a fanfiction account

Misaki : I know but

BladeBlaster : Oh it was just inspiration

Aichi : Okay , and with that BladeBlaster doesn't own Cardfight! Vanguard!

BladeBlaster : ( whispers ) And more ways to torture y'all ( now yelling ) AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW !


	19. Chapter 19 Winds of the End

2 chapters left to the end " End of Link Joker ? " no end of the series . " WHAT ?! " For now , no support to speak of and...( makes quotation marks with fingers ) all good things must come to a end ( sarcastically ) . " BladeBlaster... " Don't be like that not the end for good , there will be another story for a continuation . Though after I'm done with the last chapters I'm going to focus on those two crossovers , after that I'm gonna try to decide what I'm gonna do with the next series . " Legion mate ? " Maybe , I have a idea at least . But , for now there's two things I want to do before ending this series . " What ? " Ending the Link Joker arc ( grin ) and...you'll see so upupupupu now let's go .

Chapter 19

Winds of the end

The cardfights ending brought despair ... Aichi had lost they were screwed . Everyone saw it this was the end .

" N...no " , you could hear Lang Yaio whisper .

The barrier was put down when Aichi & Kai started cardfighting . This wasn't good , how long could Aichi last ?

There was a breeze of hope , Kai turned to see Leon with Julian & Sharlene with a mirror . Kai was realized what they might try to do . So Kai charged towards the Soryu child transformed . BIND there was nothing the others could do they were binded by Miwa . Aichi looked to see Julian & Sharlene made it to him .

" Wha ? " , Kai jumped back when he got in contact with a gale of wind . Kai snickers , the second time something like that happened .

The gust disapated , Leon's hair stuck up more and his eyes were like the sky . There was noticeably a gale of wind around him , almost like armor . There was something around his neck , almost like a collar . It was jet black with purple streaks , little chains connected holding a plate that said " Void rosary " .

" What " , Link Joker was shocked , but not by the transformation . " That's what happened to my creator " , Link Joker thought .

" I won't let you stop me " , Leon's voice became deep . Kai laughed " Ha another one of those transformations , it might as well be a bargain sale . " , Kai joked . Then , Kai noticed Aichi was gone and Miwa was in the middle of a fight with Julian & Sharlene . " Damn " , he heard Miwa curse . Now Leon started laughing , he was grinning . " Now you have to face me and lose this apocalypse you set up " , Leon taunted . Kai growled the other " guardians " we're gone to . Kai faced Leon looking pissed " Let's end this quickly " , Kai said angry .

( Flashback )

Soon after the end of the Asia circuit ...

Leon was wondering where the void went , it just disappeared afterwards . He was in Hong Kong with Julian & Sharlene ...

( present )

There was an army of reverse fighters blocking Aichi & his " guardians " path . Ren stepped up transforming . He now had on a Mage-like black robe , there was a gold chained necklace with a gold eye hanging . The black robe had blueish-purple streaks . He had black gloves , the palms had the similar eye design but blueish-purple . " I'll take this " , Ren said cheery . Shingo stepped up to transforming .

He had a furry black ninja suit . Shingo now had paws and a fluffy tail . There was a dagger on his side and last but not least fluffy animal ears . ( don't ask ) " Me to , I haven't been doing my part and I can't let wannabe be the only show off " , Shingo interjected . They all nodded and the both of them cleared a path .

( back to flashback )

Takuto came to visit them , Sharlene welcomed him in . " Takuto ? " , Leon said surprised . " You're probably confused by somethings about before , I forgot to tell you " , Takuto informed .

So then , Julian & Sharlene left the two alone to talk ...

" You're probably wondering what happened to the void " , Takuto started . " Yes " , Leon replied .

" Well it's like this ... "

( present )

Leon grinned while fighting Kai ... He kept disapating Kai's flames to Kai's frustration . " Just as annoying as fighting Aichi " , Kai stated loosing his patience .

They kept separating till Aichi , Lang Yaio , and Nadoki were left infront of the Takuto building . Soon the student council girl appeared again . " Let's finish this " , Nadoki stepped up to her . She knew she couldn't stop the others from continuing , so she didn't try .

Aichi & Lang Yaio were greeted by Link Joker . " Ha so you made it , mind joining Lin...", " NO " , they interrupted . " It was worth a shot " , Link Joker noted . Link Joker grinned " Fine then cardfight or fight " , " That's obvious " , Aichi answers ( pulls out his deck ) .

" Stand up " , they both said as a table rose up .

Chat Session !

Aichi : ( sniffling ) We're actually reaching the end

Nadoki : I know ( sobbing )

Lang Yaio : ( crying ) Aichi I'm going to miss you ( hugging Aichi )

Aichi : ( surprisingly hugged back , crying ? ) I...I...( Lang looks up at Aichi ) I'm gonna miss you !

( everyone was also sobbing )

Leon : ( crying turns to me ) Blade...Blaster...

BladeBlaster : Told you you'd have your time ( Leon hugged me )

Shingo : Despite it all , it was fun

BladeBlaster : Not forever and save it for the last chapter

Ren : We're sobbing now cause we're not later

Misaki : We'll be cheering ...except Lang Yaio

Lang Yaio : AICHI ! I LOVE YOU !

Aichi : I know

Kourin : It's about time

Kai : Still not the end

It : Still

Aichi : Oh yeah , I never gave you a name ... Chaos

Chaos : As long as I don't have to keep being it . I like it

BladeBlaster : Well you know what to do

Aichi : ( wiping his tears ) BladeBlaster...( sob ) Doesn't own Cardfight !...Vanguard!

BladeBlaster : Get ready for the curtain to close for awhile .


	20. Chapter 20 Omega's end

( Rivers of tears ) Oh my god we're actually at the finale . " YAY ! " You're happy " They told you , I'm cheering " Upupupupu sure Sendou-kun . Well that enthusiastic about being a ghoul or devil " ( groan ) You have to ruin my joy " I told you it gets worse . Okay peeps , here's one final upupupupu for now . Upupupupupupupupupupupupu !

Chapter

Omega's end , the calm before the storm

Aichi and Takuto were reaching the end of their battle ... Everything seemed to be reaching its end .

( Back to flashback )

" Ah , I...see that's what happened to the void " , Leon said in acceptance . " Don't worry about it too much Leon " , Takuto reassured .

( End )

The battle between Leon and Kai ended with them collapsing from exhaustion . It seems that the path Kai had switched to was over . The reverse fighters were defeated , now the decisive battle is coming to a close . Lang Yaio watched as Aichi delivered the final blow with " Monarch Sanctuary Alfred " .

She smiled , it now seems so silly that she tried to kill him . Even after she let him off the hook , she went to his school to monitor him and make sure . Though the fake mask of love she showed soon became real in that short time . Even when that thing in him showed itself she hesitated . She hadn't realized at that point , she really fell for him . After death , being reserrected by children trading cards , it was weird . But , from the point she saw his tears she only wanted to help him . It was so ironic .

Kourin had finally finished the ones she was fighting . Though , she wasn't celebrating soon , her memory would fade . Even of all the weird recent stuff , it will all disappear soon . Chaos Aichi's expression reminded her of his broken look before killing her . Even in these last moments , she thought of the boy she fell for . It was so ironic .

Miwa soon conceded , mostly because Kai had seemed to . It's funny he's Aichi's " guardian " not Kai's . It was kinda funny thinking about it . He's glad Aichi never got to be reversed . That would of been pandemonium all over again . He laughed at the thought . He was glad someone didn't get reversed when he's reversed . How ironic .

Leon sat down out of energy . He was glad to be able to help everyone in time . And especially , get to repay Aichi for saving him . He didn't exactly know the details behind what went on after the Asia circuit and before the reverse . But , he knew the case was similar and yet completely different from his .He didn't exactly get to see a transformation other than Kai's and Miwa's . Though , Takuto thanked god that he was able to get to Aichi . He wondered why was as worried as he was . How ironic .

The final damage fell in Link Joker's damage zone . A the ring started sucking in all the reverse energy .

Leon noticed Kai suddenly disappeared . How far could he have gone in his " condition " .

Link Joker tried to drag Aichi in with it . But was ultimately stopped , but not by Takuto . Takuto wasn't absorbed in this . But before that when the damage had just gone in and there was smoke . Aichi felt like something went inside him . Before he could be dragged in , a sword hilt jabbed into Link Joker's ribs . Which pushed Link Joker alone in .

Lang had a gold visor , typical anime knight attire . With gold parts , her katana became a gold paladin great sword .

The ring was now cracking , Aichi & Lang felt Kai approaching fast . But how was that possible ?

A figure on a building grinned ... It had a bird perched on its shoulder . " Enjoy your last moments of your own chaos to the fullest . Soon all of that will be nothing more than deleted . " ( BladeBlaster : I wonder who that could possibly be ( sarcasm ) )

Aichi was soon confronted by a still reversed Kai . They now had their " final " cardfight , Aichi got his sweet revenge for before .

It was all over now ... Everyone cheered as the reverse was finally over , but little to their knowledge it was only the beginning...

Chat Session

Aichi : YEAAAHHHHH! IT'S FINALL OVER !

BladeBlaster : For now

Misaki : Lang had her goodbyes

BladeBlaster : What in there's going to be a sequel you people don't understand ?

Kai : It's gonna take forever

Miwa : True that

( Everyone cheers it's " over " )

Aichi : BladeBlaster will never own Cardfight! Vanguard!

BladeBlaster : Meanie till the end

Chaos : No , it's called insubordination

Ibuki : Haha end that's funny , not until you face deletion

Aichi : Uh what ?

Chat close ?

" I guess that's what they say when they mean calm before the storm " , Aichi was sitting on the thrown . His eyes had a red tint and had a black & red trench coat . There was four figures by him & Kourin in the distance . He smiled , there was a reverse aura around him .


End file.
